1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a battery cover fastened to a main body.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, such as computers and mobile phones, are widely used. The electronic devices generally have internal batteries to supply power. The batteries are housed within the electronic devices.
A typical electronic device includes a main body and a battery cover. The battery cover forms a pair of hooks, and the main body defines a receptacle to receive a battery. Sidewalls of the receptacle define a pair of slots. The hooks of the battery cover are engaged in the slots retaining the battery in the receptacle. However, the hooks are easily abraded, such that the battery cover does not tightly couple on the main body. The battery may, as a result, be unable to make contact with components in the main body effectively, thereby interrupting the power supply.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.